Love's pain
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Po struggles with the heart break of losing his chance with Master Shifu as Ling has his heart, the depression takes over him leaving him to get gravely ill. Shifu soon finds out just how much Po means to him. But is it to late? Takes place during the episode Crazy Little Ling Called Love.
1. Chapter 1

Po struggled with his emotions as Shifu and Mei ling kissed, how could he just quit? After everything they all had been through after everything him and Shifu had been through. Struggling to keep his composure Po swallowed thickly forcing tears at bay.

"Well if Mei Ling makes you happy". Po swallowed. "Then I'm happy for you".

Pulling from his darling Shifu was startled at the tears that threatened in Po's eyes, he took a step towards the Dragon Warrior only for Po to take a step back.

"I'm going to give you some privacy". Po's voice quiet. Voice oozing with pain. ""I'll meet you back at the Jade Palace". Voice wavering. "Don't worry I won't tell the 5".

He turned to go when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't!". Po said firmly. "You'll just make it worse".

He started to walk ignoring Shifu calling his name by now tears ran down his cheek a painful depression a painful depression overtaking his heart.

Taking into a run he ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore falling to his knees.

"Ughhhh!". Po shouted out resting his head on a bamboo stalk, a soft sob escaping his mouth. He had been too late, too late to tell Master Shifu how he felt.

It had first been a admire fan boy sort of feeling he had for Shifu at the beginning, after all Shifu and the 5 had been his Idols. But as time went on and he and Shifu had gotten closer, Po found himself slowly developing feelings for his Master. He knew Shifu was well liked, he guess he just thought he had more time. More time to tell the shorter panda about his feelings.

He should've taken the chance while he had it.

Slumping to his feet the heartbroken panda headed back towards the village, his heart completely destroyed he could barely even force a smile as Villagers said him to him as he passed. A few throwing concerned looks asking him if he was alright as they saw his red rimmed eyes.

The stairs seemed so long as Po made the long trek up them, due to all the exercise he had been getting since joining the five it had gotten a lot easier to make it up them. Yet right now Po felt like his feet had chains on them and it seemed a lot longer than normal.

Once he reached the top Po wearily walked to his room flopping onto his bed sniffling a couple times, he was happy that the five was out doing training as he didn't want to associate with anyone at the moment, actually maybe training wasn't such a bad idea.

Could get his mind off the heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Shifu felt unease as he reached the Jade Palace the look in Po's eyes still fresh in his mind, he would've stayed longer with Mei Ling but he couldn't get over the expression the Dragon warriors face. Despite Mei Lings protests to just stay a lil longer.

Po never cried not like this, and the look in his eyes.

Let's just say he knew something was gravely wrong.

"Master Shifu!'. Tigress urgent voice prompted the Master to get out of his thoughts. "You have to come with me its Po!'.

Shifu jolted fear clenching his heart.

"What's wrong Tigress?".

"Po came into the training hall and he hasn't stopped training for hours, he's over exhausted himself but no matter how much we push him to take a break he refuses. You need to talk to him Master or I am afraid he may collapse or worse hurt himself".

"Take me to him!".

The two rushed to the training hall Shifu's heart clenching as he saw the Dragon warrior go in full attack mode, his body was drenched in sweat, body looking ready to collapse yet he wouldn't give up. Not even when Monkey offered to share some Cookies with him, or Crane said why we don't get something to eat.

"Panda!". Shifu's tone has an ahutory to his voice. "Stop this at

Po stiffed his body posture tense but he wouldn't stop attacking the dummy, ears falling back Shifu stormed over to his student's side, the anger diminishing however as he could feel Po's aura oozing pain. The Master gently touched Po's arm in a soft gesture.

"Po…that's enough".

"Like you care".

The cold pained tone startled Shifu Po's gaze refusing to meet his own as he kept attacking the dummy.

"Your leaving us, your leaving me. For Mei Ling. After everything we've been through". By now Po was shouting. "After everything we worked for! You're leaving us, just like that! Like we don't mean anything!".

The training hall was silent all but the heavy breathing coming from the Panda, Po's eyes were cold, angry, hurt gazing at his Master. But the heartbroken expression was what got Shifu most of all. He had never seen Po like this. Angry sure. But this.

Po was devastated.

And it was all his fault.

Po let out a soft groan his body swaying as he collapsed on his side, barely conscious enough to hear Shifu and the five shout his name.

"mm'sorry Shifu". Po barley made out as he slipped into unconsciousness, "on't want ou to leave".

Everything went black.


End file.
